dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dragon Age Wiki
This page should only be used to discuss issues relating to the main page. Please use the Forums to discuss broader issues affecting the site. ---- The use of I and Me We all do realize that in a wiki the use of I or me on a non-talk page is not accepted, right? (For example: If you do this, Alistair won't loose any approval. When I did it, he just told me he didn't approve.) This shouldn't be on ANY pages, but yet it is on almost ALL of them. It is so annoying, I can't reverse all of them. I need help, so please realize that you should delete or reword all uses of I and me, and never add it again. Thank you. --Rolan Zevran 21:14, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Does it matter? It's not like anyone;s gonna boycott this place or cut their toes off if you see a pronoun not referring to a character in the game. (talk) 05:47, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Like with research papers, there are certain times where you're not supposed to refer to yourself directly. It's a matter of standards, and I don't think it is appropriate for a high-quality wiki like this. Inverness (talk) 22:20, June 12, 2010 (UTC) If someone REALLY wants to undertake this menial and mostly pointless task, it's fine with me. It only bothers the people who want it edited I guess. (talk) 01:38, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Using "you" should be discouraged as well. I had to edit one page today when I read, "You get to fight them." Uggh. LVTDUDE (talk) 01:43, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I agree, the information on the wiki articles should be based purely on fact. It's not simply a matter of standards. An individuals personal experience within the game, may, or may not reflect the actual facts concerning a specific article.--WeSt5021 (talk) 15:23, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Characters image I have honestly no idea who the woman with white hair is supposed to be, and can't find her anywhere. Who is she supposed to be? (talk) 05:47, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :It's from the Magi origin concept art. 05:50, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Age Wiki Theres this youtube channel called 'The dragon age wiki' and it discusses new information and discussed ingame topics, what do you guys think www.youtube.com/dragonagewiki dying soldier im not sure were else i can ask this but everytime i leave ostagar to find the darkspawn blood and all that whenefer i get near this guy my xbox goes quiet and a couple of seconds later it freezes or sends me back to the dashboard whats going on. Well, there is no definitive answer. I can make a few suggestions however. 1) It may be that your DA disk is damaged, either get the disk cleaned, and try again. Or perhaps test a friends copy first. 2) It may be that your 360 is damaged. The laser may be faulty and to weak to process information beyond said point. It may be that your 360 is overheating. Try your copy on a friends machine, see if the problem persists. You could try installing the game directly onto the hard drive of your 360, potentially avoiding problems relating to the disk, and or laser. 3) It may be that your hard drive is fragmented, which usually leads to such issues as extended loading times. To learn how to clear the cache on you 360 go to this site: http://support.microsoft.com/kb/971755 --WeSt5021 (talk) 15:45, November 2, 2010 (UTC) dying soldier im not sure were else i can ask this but everytime i leave ostagar to find the darkspawn blood and all that whenefer i get near this guy my xbox goes quiet and a couple of seconds later it freezes or sends me back to the dashboard whats going on. Soldiers Peak? I really want to find soldiers peak cause i really want to make the magic greatsword and i don't know how to get to the character levi drydan cause i need to know where to find this guy. I have this game on xbox360 so if anyone can answer my question it would do me a great favor. My question is this:"where do you find levi drydan and how to unlock soldiers peak area for xbox360?." The "Soldiers Peak" is a downloadable content add-on. Assuming you have said DLC, levi dryden will appear in your party camp.--WeSt5021 (talk) 15:11, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Your wikia is in danger The wikia staff are planning to impose a mandatory skin on all wikia sites that would disrupt the encyclopedic nature in its basic nature. More info in the following links. Your_First_Look_at_the_New_Wikia Experience_the_new_Wikia Important_Updates_on_Wikia's_New_Look Wikia's_new_look_-_FAQ http://community.wikia.com/wiki/The_new_look_2 this acool game you know very very cooooooool. :))))))))))))) the guy is some where in the red house!!! :(( so i answerd your question what do i get? :(( The Demo We know it's coming out to the mass market on the 22nd of Febuary. Can someone set up the time ticker to count the days off? Just a suggestion.--TheGreyestWarden (talk) 04:20, February 4, 2011 (UTC) i made this post because i was wondering when you can recruit anders in dragon age 2,because dragon age age awakening take place something like 3 month or years(cant remember)after the end of the fift blight, an dragon age 2 takes place just before the attack of lothering, and hawke reach kirwall thath same year,does that means you cant recruit anders until the third year? (i am sorry for my bad inglesh i am not native inglish speaker)